valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Spring of the Goddess Krene
.png |story = yes |Krene|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Wirbel|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Minister Sucia|Fantasy Archwitch |Scue|Archwitch |Overseer's Outfit|Amalgamation Material |Formal Sucia|Amalgamation |Sukis|Slot Reward ||Elemental Hall |Brook|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Gianna|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Salir|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Spring of Prayers" will appear! ■"Spring of Prayers" Map Information Spring of Prayers will feature the Exclusive Archwitch SCUE; the Fantasy Archwitches SUCIA and WIRBEL; and the Legendary Archwitch KRENE!! In the "Spring of Prayers" map, a Slot Machine may appear after winning a battle. Use this chance to get SR SUKIS! Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch WIRBEL! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may also randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch SCUE and the Fantasy Archwitch WIRBEL will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch WIRBEL is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! WIRBEL will not drop as a reward, but a Guaranteed UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, SUCIA will not appear if WIRBEL has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR SUCIA is amalgamated with the OUTFIT material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR SUCIA card. ※The OUTFIT card that can be obtained during this event is the same obtainable card during the "Grimoire Quest" event. GUR SUCIA Wave of Calamity Lv.10（Max） *Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / 20% chance Activation: ∞ ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. New Quest will be added during the "The Spring of the Goddess Krene" event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list does not refresh after 0:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quest list for further details. The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening material can be obtained as a panel reward in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on November 24th to 11:59 on December 1st (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: UR SUCIA, UR WIRBEL Exclusive Archwitch: SR SCUE ■Legendary Archwitch * LR KRENE Soothing Spring Lv.10（Max） *Deal 1000% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 25% chance Activations: 1 time 【Autoskill】 *When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / near defeat 30% chance Activations: 3 times ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ※LR cards can also be equipped with a custom third skill. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate * UR HAWKEYE * SR GHOSTLY ANNE * SR THUNDERBOLT For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on November 16th ~ 11:59 on December 1st (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle The 19th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.